1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a range-finding device that measures the distance to a measurement target object.
2. Description of Related Art
International Publication No. 02/0887722 discloses a laser range-finding device that measures the distance to a measurement target object by radiating pulse laser light or the like toward the measurement target object and brings up the measurement results on display at a distance display unit.